The Legend Of The Game
by BlackButler16
Summary: This is about a sister and a brother trying to find each other through the different worlds of there favorite games while trying to survive a game made for the both of them. Many video games will be shown but, which ones? Well read to find out and please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"

**Chapter 1**

"Hey! Hey kid wake up! This isn't the best place for a nap you know."

A girl around sixteen with a green jacket, pink yoga pants, a black backpack and some gray shoes started to wake up. She had short brown hair and blue as she started to see the blue sky. She wondered why she was outside then she saw if her eyes weren't tricking a blue hedgehog with green eyes. She stood up seeing it had gloves and shoes on. She knew who he was but, she thought all of this was a dream. Then again she never had a dream this detailed before. No she knew something had happen. She rubbed her head having a small headache saying "Oowwww w-what happen?"

"I'm not sure but, sleeping at Green Hill isn't much of a great idea." the hedgehog said.

She had a guess as to why but, she lied not to freak him out saying "Sorry I-I'm not sure were I am or even why I'm here."

"That's a bummer. Well your in Green Hill. A zone for the smaller animals but, I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." he said with a smile and a thumbs up.

The girl smiled and said "I'm Kaylin. It's nice to meet you. So why is it not a good idea to be here?"

"Because Doctor Eggman is at his tricks again. Trying to take over the world and stuff like that. I have a good feeling his base is around here somewhere."

"I see. Would you like some help?"

"Ummmm I'm not sure...I don't want ya to get hurt."

"I can protect myself." She said as she took off her backpack and opened it.

She first pulled out a pepper spay saying "I have some pepper spay...let's see I have a pocket knife, and I have a pistol"

"Holy cow. I understand the pepper spray and the knife but, why the gun?"

She put the backpack back on saying "My family has a lot of them. I know how to shoot a bow and arrow too."

"Well I guess you can handle yourself but, still I hate to leave you by yourself."

"So that's a yes the-ummm Sonic what's that heading towards us?"

They saw what looked like robot ladybugs on wheels and then Sonic said "Time to go."

He picked her up and began to run. To Kaylin it felt like the fastest roller-coaster she's ever been on. Fortunately like one it didn't like one and she was glad she had short hair so it doesn't get mess up as easily. When they were far enough he put down and when she stand up and saw he was half her height. She then said "Holy you sure can run."

"Fastest guy alive." he said with a cocking grin.

"I see that now. So were those robots or what?"

"Yeah those were Eggman's. Poor things."

"What?"

"Eggman power those things by small animals that live here."

"That's terrible."

"I know I have to stop him."

"So what do we?"

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm we have to find him and stop whatever robot he has for us but, I've looked everywhere."

Kaylin thought for a moment for some of the knowledge she had of the game. She then said "Have you tried the lake?"

Sonic looked like he just saw a ghost and said "N-no I haven't."

"So why don't we check there."

"I-I can't swim."

"Then I'll do the swimming. I love the water and it's a little hot."

Sonic let out a big sigh of relief and said "Great! Then let's go."

They went over to the lake and Kaylin took off her jack and backpack while Sonic asked "Hey how did you know there was a lake?"

She wasted no time and said "Well the animals have to have water somewhere right?"

"Yeah...your right."

She then jumped in and dived deep until she saw a metal like building with an Eggman symbol on it. She went back up to the surface and said "It's down at the bottom! I see it!"

Sonic said as she came out "Great job! But how do we get down there?"

They thought for a moment and then Sonic snap his fingers saying "I got it! Will get Tails."

"Tails."

"He's a friend of mine. He's a genius. He made a plane all by himself in a week."

"Oh! He can make a submarine!"

"Exactly and he's also not that far from here."

"Then let's go."

They went over to a house and saw a fox with two tails working on a large machine. Sonic called out "Yo Tails!"

He stopped what he was doing and walked up to them saying "Hey Sonic! Did you find Eggman yet? Oh who's this?"

"This is Kaylin. She helped me find the base but, its underwater."

"Oh hi Kaylin I'm Tails and I think I can help but, it's going to take a day or so."

She looked at Sonic and said "Better than nothing."

"True. I'm going back out there to help the animals. Tails do you mind if she stays with you?"

"Sure, I could use an assistant."

"I'm happy to help." Kaylin said with a smile.

The Sonic left in a flash while Tails and Kaylin got started. They worked all day and when night came it looked complete by appearance. It was a small red one with three seats inside. So after that they decided to call it a day and sat down on a sofa near by in the living part of the house. Kaylin took her bag and pulled out a picture. It was her with a boy with black hair and brown eyes smiling at an airport. Tails saw and asked "Is that your boyfriend?"

Kaylin blushed a little and said "Oh n-no. He's my older brother Steven."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok we get that a lot. Even though he's 25..."

"You both sure look happy."

"Yeah. We were in the airport going to our first con together. So we took a picture together."

"What's a con?"

"A con is a place were you meet like-minded people basically. It's was a lot of fun...until this happened."

"How did you get here if you were over there?"

"I-I don't know. The only thing I remember me and him heading out for something to eat and then...nothing. Now I'm here...I hope he's ok." she said with tears in her eyes.

"That's a bummer but, hey don't be sad. You'll find him I know you will." he said giving her a hankie.

She took it and wiped her eyes saying "Thanks. Something tells me he's out there somewhere. I know whatever happened he came with me."

Sonic came back awhile after looking exhausted and they soon went to bed. Kaylin slept on the couch praying her brother was alright. She had a weird dream that she couldn't really remember when she woke up. Just green flashes. The next morning they did the finishing touches on the submarine and they soon headed out. It took awhile to take the submarine at the lake but, once it was in the water it moved like a dream. She pointed them to the base and along the way she saw beautiful looking fish and she could have sworn she saw a fish from the Mario games. She was a big gamer. Her and her brother both. She then said "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah sure. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Sonic said looking around looking like he could break at any moment.

Kaylin lean near Tails and asked "Is there a story as to why he doesn't like water?"

"Yeah. One of our friends pulled a prank on him and it didn't end well. He's never swim since." Tails said.

"Awwww poor thing." she said giving Sonic a hug for comfort.

Then suddenly something hit the submarine and Kaylin asked "What hit us?"

"Something is pulling us in." Tails said pushing different buttons.

"Is there anyway to lose it?"

"It's in there deep. Were stuck. We have no choice but, to let it take it's course if we want to keep the sub together."

"Well in that case..." Kaylin said getting out her gun and loading

"You have a gun?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I have a pocket knife too."

"How come?"

"I'm grandpa always said in deadly times a weapon is your best friend. I took a week in combat class. Never had to use the stuff I learned until now."

"Let's just hope it helps. Just promise not to kill egghead." Sonic said as we got closer to the base.

Tails had a sonic gun ready while Sonic had well Sonic but, that's all he needed. As they got inside it they were greeted by a couple of silver robots. Sonic turned into a spinning ball and destroyed the two. He then said "Come on!"

They all went ahead to this large steel made building. They came by many robots but, they destroyed them all. Kaylin was having an odd thrill to it all like she was living a child's dream. They then entered to a empty large round room. It was quiet, too quiet. Then all of sudden a giant blue robot with spike mace like hands and on top was the doctor himself.

"Eggman! What's with the sneaking around? You always like to come out in the action." Sonic yelled out.

"Sonic this is all part of the game and the first part has been completed. Well done player." Eggman said while making the robot make a small bow.

"Player? Well like games so-"

"Not you pesty hedgehog! The girl."

"Me?" Kaylin said.

"Yes your a part of something much bigger than you. You and your brother both are players in this game of survival."

Kaylin gasp and aimed her gun at him and yelled "How do you know my bother?! Where is he?!"

He held up his hands and said fearing she would shot nervously"All of the villains know of the players and I have no idea where the other one is! I swear please don't shoot!"

"All? Who's all?!" she said not putting the gun down.

"Too many for me to say but..."

Eggman pushed a button and Sonic grabbed Kaylin out of the way of the missiles that exploded where she stood as Eggman said "But you won't live to see the rest."

She began to shoot while Sonic began making his spinning attacks on the robot while Tails used his own gun. It didn't seem to be taking damage and when Kaylin ran out of bullets she took out her pocket knife and tried to dodge the robot's attacks as best as she could. She mange to get behind it after the 20th time it tried to hit her and saw a small red button on it's back. She thought it was a weak point and she found all the broken metal she could and tried to throw them at that spot. After a few attempts she finally got it and the robot began shake looking like it could fall into pieces. She saw Eggman slam the controls and he detach himself from the robot with his grey traveling one saying "You'll all pay for this!"

Then a small hole opened up and he went inside as the robot fell apart. Sonic tried to get him but, it was too late. He went back to his friends and said "Dang he got away."

"Well hopefully we won't see him for awhile but, way da go Kaylin!" Tails said

"Yeah you really saved the day. I didn't see that button until you hit." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Kaylin was exhausted and she said after a few breaths "T-thanks."

Then they heard a musically tone. Kaylin recognized it as the victory theme from Final Fantasy and they saw a message appear in front of them reading "Congratulation! You completed level 1! Please claim your prize!"

Kaylin slowly touch the message and then some bike gloves with Sonic's symbol on them. Then the message change reading "Your strength has raised by 10+ out of 29. Get ready for level 2!"

By the time she was done the message disappeared and then what looked like a portal that looked like a white hole. "What's that?" Tails asked in fascination.

"I think it's time to say goodbye." Kaylin said knowing this is the next step. She had to know what was going on and find her bother.

"Hey on there! Your not going by yourself." Sonic said.

"Sonic..."

"Not without me." Sonic said.

"Sonic." Tails said.

"I'll be back soon Tails. Promise."

"...Be careful out there. Both of you."

Kaylin and Sonic grabbed each others hands and walk in the portal waving Tails goodbye while he waved back. Then they disappeared to the next world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Kaylin and Sonic got out of the portal they saw they were in an open field with a single dirt road. They started walking on the road with Kaylin asking "Do you know where we are?"

"Nope. This is a pretty field though."

"Yeah it is."

Kaylin thought for awhile to herself and then asked "Hey Sonic do you know someone named Mario?"

"Yeah I do. He's a great friend of mine. We compete in all kinds of games together. Why? Do you know him?"

"Ummmmm I know of him."

"Kaylin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your secret it safe with me."

"Huh?"

"I know your from a different world. You don't have to hide it."

Kaylin all of sudden guilty and said "Sorry I just didn't want to freak you out."

"I get it. It's ok but, you may want to keep that gun in your bag."

"No point. Ran out of bullets."

"That's good."

"Why?"

"I've never like them."

"...Sorry."

"Don't worry. You didn't know."

"I wonder what were suppose to do now."

"I'm not sure. I say just help people. Something is bound to happen if we travel enough."

"True. Hey what's that?" she said pointing at something walking towards.

It was a green looking dinosaur but, much cuter with big eyes. Kaylin pet it on it's big nose saying "It's a Yoshi."

"Huh. Maybe were in Mario's world."

"Maybe. Do you know where we are?" she said to the Yoshi.

He just licked her in the face as she giggled and said "Yoshi!"

Then he walked off a little and turned back to them as if he wanted them to follow him. They did so and after awhile they began to have there doubts until at least saw some familiar characters. One was a black hedgehog while the other was a man around Steven's age with a green tunic, had blond hair, and blue eyes. Sonic yelled out "Shadow!"

Shadow just sighed as soon as they came up to them and said "Oh great it's you again."

"Hey, what's been going?" Sonic said cheerfully.

"huff Why do you care?"

The man in green said "Shadow you know we could use some help in this."

"Not his help Link. He's useless."

"Hey that's not true silly. I'm plenty of help."

"I sense some bad history." Link said.

"Something like that." Shadow said.

While they were talking Kaylin was too busy with Yoshi who kept licking her face and wanting to play with her. She would playfully push him but, he kept on doing it. Shadow saw her and said to Sonic "Who is that girl with you?"

"Oh her that's Kaylin. She's a friend." Sonic said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. What you don't think so?"

"We've been a bit more on guard. There have been imposters of us as of late." Link said.

"Really even me?" Sonic said.

"Not yet." Shadow said.

"Well you don't have to worry about her. She's nice. Hey Kaylin!"

Kaylin petted Yoshi one more time then went up to with Sonic saying "Kaylin this is Shadow and Link. There friends of mine."

As much as she wanted to squeal in joy seeing her favorite characters but, kept her cool and said raising her hand "Hi. I'm Kaylin. It's nice to meet you."

They both shook it and Shadow soon said "So where are you from?"

"Oh I umm..." she said trying to think on what to say. She had no doubt Shadow would know what she was talking about but, it was Link she was worried about.

"Oh come on Shadow. You don't have to know everything all at once." Sonic said thinking the same thing.

"huff Whatever."

Yoshi came back right next to her and licked her face with her saying "Hehehehehe stop it."

"Well that's one problem fix." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Kaylin asked.

"It keeps following us. Were not sure why." Link said.

"Huh. Why do keep following them huh?" Kaylin said in a cute voice while she petted him.

It yelled out "Yoshi!" and then it left following the same path. It moved it's head forward to try to lead them somewhere. Kaylin followed it thinking about where it was heading with Sonic chasing after them. Shadow and Link just looked at each other, nod in understanding and followed them. They walked for about an hour until the Yoshi stopped, waved at them, and left the path.

"So it just lead us to nothing?" Shadow asked.

Kaylin saw what looked like a red rock and picked it up asking "So what's this then?"

Before anyone could answer the rock began to shack from her hands and change to a same creature with a yellow belly and big bug eyes but, had no mouth. She looked at it looked at it with looking familiar saying to it "Awwwww hello. Did we wake you?"

It just look at her not saying anything. After a bit she then said "I guess you don't talk then."

It jump out of her arms and ran as fast as it could. Kaylin just looked at the others and said "Do you guys know what that was?"

They all just shook their heads and she just turned around and said "Oh well."

They continued on as Link asked "So how did you two meet each other?"

"We met at Green Hill. Bad place to take a nap." Sonic said in a joke matter.

Kaylin just giggled and said "Yeah. Still not sure how I got there though."

Shadow just looked at her with suspicion but, she soon asked them "So do you know where we are?"

"Oh were in Kirby's world." Link said

"But we saw that Yoshi..."

"Those Yoshi go everywhere."

"Oh how?"

"No one knows."

"Huh. Hey what's that over there?"

She pointed at a cloud of dust and something was coming to the fast. She looked closer and saw that they were the same creatures like the one she held before. She then said with a happy look "Oh they live in herds. I get it now."

"You get that they may come after us?!" Shadow yelled.

"Well yeah we may have disturbed there area or something and maybe we should run now." Kaylin said.

Before they could the little creatures stopped in front of them and stood there staring at them for a moment. One of them came forward that Kaylin guess was the one from before as she said "Ummmmmmm you got a lot of friends there don't ya. That's always nice."

The front one whistled and one half all of a sudden one half started to carry the others with Sonic yelling "What the heck!"

As they were trying to get out of there stump Kaylin was being carried off in the other direction as she yelled "Hey! Put me down!"

She didn't want to hurt the small creatures so she gave in and let them take her to wherever they wanted to go. They ended up at a large castle. When they got to a semi dark throne room they threw her on a golden throne room. They soon left and she felt horribly alone. It felt too dark for her taste and she just hugged her knees and waited for someone to come. She had a feeling that if she tried to leave the small ones would come back then all of a sudden a royal looking penguin with a giant hammer walk up to her and at that point she knew who he was and what the creatures were. This is King Dedede and those were his minions but, what did he want with her. She then tried to keep her manners and said "Ummmmm hello."

He put down his hammer and bowed handing her a piece of strawberry cake. She found this odd since Dedede was a greedy king who cared only about food and beating Kirby. Dedede looked up and asked "You don't like it?"

"Oh no. It's just I-I have no idea who you are and I'm not over the fact you basically kidnapped me." she said regretting what she said about the kidnapping part.

But it seemed as if he ignored that part and said "Oh yeah I forgot. I am the great King Dedede!"

"Umm hi I'm Kaylin. So do you mind telling me why I'm here?"

"Oh course! You have been chosen!"

"Chosen? For what?"

"Why for the greatest offer in the world! The marriage of you and I."

"WHAT!?" she yelled stepping off the throne looking angry.

"I am not just some tool or toy or thing you can pick up and take home! I'm not doing this. I'm going back to my friends. Nice place but, bye."

She was about ready to leave in an angry fit but then King Dedede gave a nervous and walked in her way saying "Wait, wait! Are you mad woman?! Do you want that...whatever he is coming after you?"

"...Ok now you aren't making any sense. Who is after me?"

"A lot but, there is one around that looks like a weird girl but, he's just some white haired boy."

"Look. Thanks for the warning but, I'm just going to take my chances and why are you helping? Don't you like care for no one but, yourself?"

"I have taken a pound myself to instead of harming the player to protect the player."

She was silent for a moment knowing it was all bull crud through his nervous smile and said "There's something in it for you isn't there?"

"...Wow. Most of the girls I meet are rather rude or stupid."

"Well I guess you should get out more but, why are you really keeping me in here?"

"Well that's very simple. You see when ever a villain captures or kills a player they become more powerful. The effects are longer if you keep the player alive. I say get them weak while you can haha. Though the down side to that is the villain is only as strong as the player and your a bit of a wimp."

"...wimp?"

As that was all happening Sonic and the others rushed to her aid beating through the small minions with ease but, it was up to the last floor were things got difficult. As they enter the last room it looked like a million spiders decorated the place...or one BIG spider as one did suddenly came at them. As they got ready Link said "Ugh I hate spiders. I got the Deku tree to thank for that."

"Yeah and the doc's robot ones." said Shadow.

The fight end quite quickly since the spider only had one eye and the rest should be self explanatory. While Link stabbed it one last Shadow and Sonic looked for a door. After what felt like forever they finally found the door. After they kept going they finally found the throne room door. "I hope she's alright?" Sonic said.

"She's a sweet girl by what I've seen. What's the worst that can happen?" Link said

As they opened the door they soon the "great" King Dedede beaten to a pulp and the whole room thrashed. Kaylin was on her knees catching her breath. As they came to her Sonic said "Woah. What on earth happened here?! This place is a mess."

"He...called me a wimp so I gave him a punch and another punch...and another punch until I couldn't even see my own fists beating down on his smug face. So who's the wimp now Dedede!?" Kaylin said in almost a scary tone.

Dedede just groaned being knock out. Sonic just patted her back in a nervous tone saying "There, there. I-it's ok. It's done now. You feel better right?"

"...Yeah, I think I do."

She got up and looked at King Dedede feeling a little bad on what she had done and looked at him and said "Ummmmmm sorry. No hard feelings right?"

"I don't think he can hear you." Sonic said.

"Sonic I'm going to be very honest I'm only saying this to make me feel better. This guy just wanted me as a power bust. Ha! Like I'm going to let that happen." Kaylin said crossing her arms.

"Huh. Well we can talk about this when we leave this awful place." Sonic said.

"Please. These little maggots are getting boring." Shadow said.

"Oh right. I want to thank you all for trying to save me." Kaylin said.

"Awwwww no problem Kaylin. Anytime were partners now so we got to watch our backs and maybe kick a butt or two." Sonic said with a cocking smile.

"I don't know what's going on but you guys would be a wreck without us. So count us in." Shadow said.

"And it will always be my duty to protect the weak-" Link said as he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I think my ears are giving out. What did you just say?" Kaylin said looking like she was about ready to kill him.

Link who didn't want to be in Dedede's state said in a quickly "Other! I meant others yes!"

Kaylin at first didn't buy it until all was forgotten as a chest appeared in the middle of the room. It was quite large for it's size as Kaylin walked up to it and opened it. She pulled out a very dark purple looking sword that was very light to hold. Kaylin said with glee finally able to hold a real sword "WOW! This is so beautiful."

"I don't know. I don't like the look of it." Link said having chills down his spine.

She put the sword in it's black sheath and equipped it on her back saying "It's ok Link. It's just a sword right? Now come on. I don't want to be in this stupid place any longer than I think you guys do."

They all agreed and as soon as her stats menu came up seeing her strength up to 42 but her speed at going down form 44 to 30 they all left with Link eyeing the place one last time liking he knew someone was watching and he was right. As soon as they left someone with a red cloak came down from the ceiling and said with a hint of glee "Hehehehe yes player. Enjoy my gift for soon you shall be mine for the taking. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night while everyone slept Kaylin just lied on the ground staring at her new sword unsheathe wondering why Link was so worried about it. She tried to recollect all she knew about the Zelda games and none of the enemies had a sword like this and there shouldn't be any memory Link has of it so what was going on? She tried to ask him but, he just said it was something he didn't want to deal with again. Deal with who? It wasn't Ganon cause he dealt with him all the time. It wasn't Zant cause he was too stupid. All the other villains were either dead or too dumb. Expect for two. She remember what King Dedede said about someone with white hair. Vaati was one since he was a powerful mage but so was Ghirahim...but they were both banished away were they?

She drift to sleep leading her to the same dream with the green flashes but, this time it felt more...painful. Like she was struggling trying to get away. She felt hot and afraid. She woke up with Sonic shaking her saying "Kaylin! Kaylin! Wake up! Your having a nightmare!"

She woke up in a sweat saying "Huh. What?"

"Bad dream. You kept saying no, no. I thought you were having a seizure or something."

She stood up and said "No, no. I-It was just a dream. Just a dream."

"Well come on then sleepy head. It's a new day!" Sonic said with a smile.

She smiled back and got ready to move on. About half way through the day after seeing the beautiful view realized she had no idea where they were going. She asked Sonic who was walking right next to her while Link and Shadow were up front "Hey Sonic, where are we going?"

"I don't know. Hey Shadow! Where are we going?!" Sonic yelled out.

"Hmmmmmm not sure. Link, were going to Hyrule aren't we?" Shadow asked.

"Yes we are. I want to see if Zelda knows anything about that sword." Link said.

"Link why can't you just-" Kaylin tried to say.

"All will be explain. I promise." Link said cause he really didn't want to talk about it.

Kaylin just sighed and let it be...for now. After what felt like forever they finally made it to the beautiful city of Hyrule. Everything seemed so lively in the market area at the entrance. To Kaylin she just wanted to explore and shop all day but, she was rejected by the rest. She didn't give up without a fight though cause she won the right to do so after they met Zelda and they unwillingly agreed. They head to the castle but, just as they got inside Kaylin felt a chill down her spine and turn around thinking someone was there but, whoever they were they were gone as she was the last to go.

They made it to the throne room and there she was. The beautiful princess Zelda in all her grace. Everyone bowed out of respected for her highness but, Zelda got up and said "Rise my heroes."

"Heroes?" Kaylin whispered getting up not sure if she should.

Sonic whispered back saying "We all had to help each other at one."

She understood remembering Smash Brothers supposed "story". Zelda walked up to them saying "What brings you here my hero? It's been too long since you last visit."

"Forgive me your grace but, much has happen since Hyrule's troubled times." Link said.

"Explain." Zelda said almost like a command.

"There have been imposters running a muck and many villains have been up to no good then usual and I also believe that my young friend here and these events may be connected."

"I see...what makes you know for sure."

"Well your grace you may be the final answer to that. Kaylin may I see your sword?"

Kaylin unsheathed the sword and handed it to Link then he handed it to Zelda. Zelda wasted no time in analyzing the sword. She mutter some words of power and it lifted out of his hands into a field. She then said a few more words and the sword gave out angry looking lighting strikes. The field dropped and the sword fell to the ground with Link asking "Well?"

"It's strange. It has a very complex spell on it. It will only allow two people to wield it. The caster and the person the caster made it for." Zelda said.

"So it wasn't a reward. It was a gift." Kaylin said.

"A very generous gift but, also very dangerous." Zelda said lifting the sword with her magic and giving Kaylin back the sword.

"This sword is very wild. Be careful when using it. Do you know the caster dear?"

Kaylin just shocked her head saying "No mam."

"That's what I thought. Well let's just hope this caster is on our side. That sword will always obey it's master first above all others. Understand?"

"Yes mam. Thank you." Kaylin said with a small bow.

Zelda gave a smile and said "Very good. Forgive me for my manners my name is Zelda."

"I'm Kaylin."

"It's a pleasure. Please all of you stay for the night. You shall be my guest."

They all say thank you and the boys hanged out in Link's room while Kaylin went out shopping. She got the gold through the last couple of fights they went through along the way here. While they waited for her to come back Sonic said sitting on a chair "Do you think one of us should have went with her?"

"And be in one shop for two or more hours no thanks and I'm surprise to here YOU say that with your history with Amy." Shadow said laying on the bed.

"Yeah but, Amy can smack people with her hammer but, Kaylin-I don't know. I know she can kick butt but, I'm getting a little worried." Sonic said remembering him waking up to her moving around struggling.

"It was just a bad dream. Get over it." Shadow said.

"Bad dream or a vision? You never know in this world." Link said speaking from experience.

"Huff whatever." Shadow said.

Someone knocked the door and Kaylin walked in with a bunny masked on that spooked the life out of them. She placed her backpack on a table and gave a Shadow a frowning face mask, Link a raccoon masked, and Sonic a happy masked as a gift. She began telling about the nice people in the town and the wonderful bread sample she got from the baker and ect, ect. They just let her talk cause one it wasn't annoying and it was nice to get to know her a little better. She reminded them of a very sweet and innocence little kid. After awhile of talking a few hand maids came in and Kaylin asked "Oh hello, can we help you?"

"No but, we have come to help you miss. To prepare for dinner." One of them said.

"Oh o-ok." Kaylin said as she soon left as she said good bye to the others with the hand maids.

After she left Shadow soon said "I thought she never stop talking."

"Awwww come on Shadow. Don't be like this. All of this is just new for her that's all." Sonic said.

"Indeed. It's much better to have a positive attitude then a negative one and she has every right to have one." Link said

"...True."

Meanwhile Kaylin was taken away from her clothes to a bath that was a little too hot for her taste. It felt hard and uncomfortable since there were five different maids washing her hair and almost every part of her body. After that was done she was then taken to a dressing room to be change to a very beautiful, blue, sleeveless dress. The dress was fine but, the process to get there was a nightmare. As they were doing what hair she had she asked "Is this really necessary? It's not like I don't like it but-"

"Oh her highness insisted. She said a girl such as yourself was over do for a famine touch." said the maid.

She didn't find this surprising since with her jacket on she sorta looked like a boy which to her she didn't care but, to royalty that may have been a different story. After they were done she wasn't sure who she was looking at herself or some royal figure. Either she had mix feelings of it. She knew she was a girl but, not to this extend. The maids lead her to the dining hall and she saw the others were already there and she blushed a little as they were all staring at her like a stranger. She was seated next to Zelda who sat at the head of the table. As she sat down Zelda said "You look lovely."

"T-Thank you your grace. You as well." Kaylin said.

"Hey Kaylin, where did go? You look gorgeous." Sonic said who was sitting across to her.

"I ummmm..." Kaylin tried to say something but, the talk about what she went to get there didn't seem like the best dinner conversation.

Luckily Zelda saved her and said "A woman's preparation is a life long secret Mr. Sonic."

"Oh ummm ok. My bad." Sonic said scratching his head in embarrassment.

Zelda gave a secret simile while Kaylin smiled back and the rest of the dinner was chit-chat among them all. They had there laughs and a great meal. It was at the end of the meal however was when Zelda asked "So what are you all gonna do next on your journey?"

"We hope to find who's behind the imposters and attacks your grace." Link said.

Zelda nodded and turned to Kaylin and asked "And what about you dear?"

"I-I just wish to find my brother your grace. We got spilt up you see and I think helping my friends will be the best way to cover ground. It helps me and others."

"Hhhhhmmmmm indeed. Well what does your brother looked like? Maybe we have seen him?"

"Well he has black hair, is maybe wearing a black coat, sorta my height, and is really nice. Have you seen anyone like that?"

"I'm afraid not but, we will keep an eye out."

"T-Thank you your grace but, why help me?"

"Dear, anyone who is willing to help others should have others help you. Understand?"

"I-I think so."

"Very good. I bring this up is that I have a task for you all. Before you all came someone broke into the castle. A man in a red cloak that took a staff and..."

"And what your grace?" Link asked wanting badly to know.

"He asked about the whereabouts of your young friend here."

"W-What did he want with me?" Kaylin asked.

"He did not say but, he told me he would not leave until he found you. Link, I was hoping you could catch this man and get back that staff."

"Yes, your grace." Link said.

"Well help too won't we Shadow." Sonic said with his cocky smile and a thumbs up.

"Yes we will your grace." Shadow said.

"Thank you all." Zelda said.

She turned to Kaylin and said "Dear, I think it may be best if you stay here and wait it out."

"But I can fight your grace really well!" Kaylin said not waiting to sit around.

"So I've heard but, it's not right to run in to the enemy when that's what they want."

Kaylin thought hard on it but, in the end Zelda was right. It be stupid to charge in like that. Plus she didn't want to anger Zelda. So while the boys looked around the town Kaylin fell asleep in her bed in her guest little did they know that was what there enemy wanted along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaylin after an hour couldn't sleep afraid that same dream would come again. She didn't know what it was about and felt scared to figure it out but, at the same time she knew it was something she may have already knew. She wondered how the boys were doing with there search. She wondered if she should have gone but, she didn't want to seem rude to Zelda. She got up and decided to look around the castle. She took a candle and headed off. The castle was very dark even with the full moon lighting it up. She saw many different pictures of different people like Mario, Marth, and also Princess Peach. It made her questioned if all the video game worlds were connect or if its just the stuff by Nintendo. As she went on she felt lonely and wondered where her brother was. They were very close by the time she hit her teens and she just hope he was alive like she was.

As she past the throne room she heard a noise and thought maybe Zelda or someone fell down. She went it inside and said out loud "Hello? Is anyone here?"

She had suddenly had chills down her as she went further in. It was hard to see since the room had little to no windows. Then the doors slammed shut behind her which lead to a loud yelp. She yelled out "What the hell!?"

"So sorry my dear. Let me put some light on this subject." said a male voice.

Light started to surround the room. At first it was blinding to see but then it started to clear and the room looked like it would be in the day time. She looked around trying to find the voice then the voice spoke again "Up here."

She saw up above a red hooded figure and asked feeling nervous and undefended since she didn't bring a weapon "W-Who are you?"

"Well as of right now I'm your friend. Remember that sword of yours? Well your welcome." the figure said.

"Wait your the caster?"

"Yep. Allow me to introduce myself dear player."

The figure removed he's hood and said "My name is Ghirahim."

Kaylin took a step back a bit knowing who he was. He was one of the first villains in the Zelda timeline but, why was he was here and more importantly what did he want? All the things she wanted to ask she felt coming up her throat like it wanted to choke her. She then finally asked "W-What do you want?"

"Well first to apologize for that moron of a King for the trouble yesterday. I told him not to but, fools don't listen wouldn't you say?"

"I-sure but, he's not the only one who's told me things."

"Yes, that Eggman for example. I said to capture the player not kill the player."

"Wait so your the ringleader to all this?!"

"Well, yes and no but, that's not really important to you is it?"

"What? Of course it is. You all up to no good."

"You can stop lying to me child. I know what you want. Your older brother no?"

She gave a shocked expression and yelled out "Where is he?! What did do you do to him!?"

Ghirahim lowered himself to the ground and said "Ah ha I see I touch a nerve thus proving I was correct. Well I haven't done anything to your brother but, I know where he's is if you wish to join me."

"W-what?"

"Come with me and I can take you to him."

As much as she wanted to and she REALLY wanted to she couldn't shake this horrible feeling she had. She knew it wasn't right. Ghirahim saw the distrust in her eyes and also the fear. He just smiled and said "You don't want that or do you not trust me?"

"W-Well how can I?!"

He appeared right in front of her in a blink of an eye and place on a hand on her cheek saying "True you really can't and maybe it's not really time for you yet but, can't you easily say that about others? Hhhhhhmmmmmm maybe it's a just a stupid mortal question."

She didn't know what to do. He was way too close for her comfort and it felt like he was going to kill her at any moment. She then heard the door trying to get slammed open and Ghirahim then said in an annoying tone "Well this was shorter then I would have liked. Alright then I leave with this. There will be more like I who will come but, none will be as generous as I. So in the mean time I bid you farewell and good luck player."

He waved his hand out and disappeared then she saw Zelda and the others brag in. "Kaylin! Are you ok?" Sonic asked coming to her.

"Yeah. I'm ok but, I think we may be in trouble." Kaylin said.

She then told them all what happened and after the story Zelda said to Link "I believe your fears have been realized."

"Danmmitt it all. Of all the people." Link said in frustration.

"So what do we do now? We can't just sit here like a bunch of ducks." Shadow said.

"I say we keep going." Sonic said.

Everyone looked at him as he said "Trust me I speak from experience when I say sitting around makes things worse and plus the others need to know about this."

"That's indeed true. Every well then. Link will you-" Zelda said.

"It would be my honor your grace." Link said with a bow.

That next morning while everyone got ready for their long journey to the Mushroom Kingdom, Zelda came to Kaylin with a beautiful, noble like blade. Zelda said to her "This is a priceless and powerful blade. I would like you to have it in exchange for your other one. Forgive me I just don't trust it."

At this point Kaylin couldn't either so she expected and soon they were off saying their goodbyes. Their plans were to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and warn Princess Peach of the situation. They walked for half the day almost half way there when Kaylin asked "Hey what do those imposters look like anyways?"

"Just like us but, there eyes are like a demonic yellow." Shadow said.

"Oh I see. I wonder where do they came from?" Kaylin said.

"Where not sure but, we have a few guesses. Like that Ghirahim for example, he could easily be the one or one of them." Shadow said.

Kaylin saw that Shadow was right. On one hand Ghirahim could be the ringleader or if he's just the pawn. She's surprise that he was never the planner in the games. After a little while more they final made it to the Mushroom Kingdom that looked very festive. As they went to the entrance a red toad with a party hat on greeted them saying "Welcome to the party, travelers! Please enjoy yourselves!"

"A party? What kind of party?" Kaylin asked.

"Princess Peach's birthday party! Ok bye!" the toad said then he ran out.

"Oh yeah. I forgot how annoying as hell they were." Shadow said.

"Oh be nice Shadow. We won't be long." Link said.

"Link you have more patience than me and their is nothing you can do about. So come on let's wish the princess "happy birthday" or something like that." Shadow said as he walked off in an angry way.

"Is it just me or he's in an even more bad mood than usual?" Kaylin asked.

"Uhhhh I still don't think he's gotten over the last time we were here." Sonic said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What happens in the Mushroom. Stays in the Mushroom." Sonic said.

"Oh I see..." she said dropping the subject.

They went on in to the castle and it was pact full of guest. They decided to spilt up and looked for the princess so not to cause a trouble. After about an hour with Link getting lost, Sonic sneaking to the snack area, Kaylin getting caught by a couple of toads, and Shadow...well know one knows where he is it seemed like she would never be found until Kaylin found Peach greeting the guests. She almost ran to her and she was almost there until she bumped into Luigi who was carrying a bowl of punch. It ended up spilling all over and Kaylin felt awful and kept saying "Oh god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't look where I was going and-"

But she was stopped by Luigi as he said "Nah. It's ok. Accidents happen."

"A-are you sure? You look soaked."

"Well I'm not happy this is the fifth time doing this but, it a happens."

"That's terrible. Oh wait here I'll help clean up."

"Wait you don't-"

But as he said that she was off to find some towels or cloths. She found a bunch of napkins at the snake area and to her anger and surprise also Sonic eating. She grabbed the napkins and walked to Sonic and said in an angry tone "Sonic! What are you doing?!"

Sonic was finished a cookie in quick fashion and said "What? Link's lime bread can't hold me forever! Have mercy on a hungry soul."

"sigh Whatever I found Peach."

"Great! Did you talk to her yet?"

"I need to clean up a mess then I'll do it."

"Great I'll find Link and also you need to relax a little. Here have a cupcake." He said handing her a blue cupcake with a little moon treat on it.

She took it, said thanks, ate it, then went back to Luigi. She handed him half of the napkins and Luigi said happily "Ah thank you! Thank you! You know your the first one to help."

"Really? Wow talk about no manners." Kaylin said while they cleaned up.

"Well there just enjoying the party."

"That's stupid. People should clean up there messes. The less others have to do the better."

"Oh you can say that again."

"Pardon?"

"Oh sorry. I just...wish others could do the same." he said as he looked at the princess.

"What? You don't think she's doing a good job?"

"Well I-"

"It's ok to have an opinion."

"...Not with my brother."

"What?"

"Oh. Oh nothing. Thank you for helping."

"Your welcome."

"By the way who are you? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh me? I'm Kaylin. Just a traveler who- oh god dang it!"

"What?"

"I got to talk to the princess. There some news everyone needs to know."

"What?! Why didn't you say so?! Let's a go!"

They went over to her and went to her and she smiled like the prefect princess she was designed to be and said "Oh hello Luigi. Oh my you made a friend. Welcome."

"Ummm actually she's got some very important stuff to say." Luigi said in a nervous tone.

"Oh really? How adorable." Peach said clapping her hands together.

"Ummm no this m-may be kinda a bad." Luigi said nervously.

"Please your highness. We believe there are imposters of many heroes roaming around and this caster named Ghirahim may be causing it possible...mo...re" Kaylin said feeling dizzy as she saw everything spinning around and around.

She thought Peach said if she was feeling alright but, then everything went black. As she laid there sleeping Peach yelled out "Oh dear!"

Luigi ran off yelling "Medic! Medic! Someone get a medic!"

He bumped in to his brother Mario who just arrived with his presented. They were both on the ground rubbing there heads with Mario saying "Ow Luigi! What is the matter with a you?!"

Then the rest was very hard to tell to understand do to there heavy accents. After a bit Mario stopped them and said "Wait! Was she the one who ate the missing moon cake?"

Sonic and Link got to the scene just in time and they heard what they could of the conversation and Sonic realized what he did said "Oppps."

"Opps in a deed. Did she eat the whole thing?" Mario asked walking up to Sonic.

"I-I think so. Will she be ok?"

"Oh she'll be fine but, she will be very...looping for a few hours." Mario said.

"Looping how?" Link asked not liking any of this.

They heard Kaylin moaned and they came to her aid and Link helped up a little saying "Are you alright?"

"Oooooohhhhhhh I-I think so but, why are you blue?" Kaylin asked seeing all these different colors.

"Ummmmmm why would someone make something that does this?" Link asked.

"It was made for toads. Not people like us." Mario said.

Sonic said walking up to her feeling guilty "Kaylin I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"...Why are you pink?" Kaylin asked.

Then all of a sudden something crashed out of a window. When it came into the castle it looked like a dark mean version of Luigi looking ready to fight. Everyone was sielint for a moment and then it stopped with Mario saying "And who the heck is a dise guy?"


End file.
